


Ask a Stupid Question

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Barber Esquire thinks these new notions of gender equality are a great idea, but I think he's missed the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask a Stupid Question

As I was a-walking one morning in Spring I met with Henry Barber and Isabelle Holt. Henry was riding his fine grey mare, admiring the view without a care in the world. Ms Holt walked along beside him, weighed down with the heavy satchel full of books, notepads, ink and quills that she always carries. I stopped to bid them good morning, but couldn’t help but pass comment.

“I say, Henry old boy,” I asked, “why doesn’t Isabelle ride?” He looked down at me as though I were daft.

“Izzy don’t ride,” he replied, “because she don’t ‘ave a ‘orse.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so it's an old joke.


End file.
